


A Ladies' Man

by Miss_Von_Cheese



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Art, Bottom Steve, F/M, Illustrated, No but really this piece contains very graphic porn art, Pegging, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/pseuds/Miss_Von_Cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"At night when he sneaked out of the dorms, a tiny, skinny soldier among the burly ones, Steve had secret meetings with the strongest, bravest, sexiest lady he knew, and learned from her the art of lovemaking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ladies' Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noisette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisette/gifts).



> Created for [Retronoisette](http://retronoisette.tumblr.com/), for the Bottom Steve Exchange of January 2014. She requested Steve with about anyone, including Natasha and Peggy in the list, and said "the smuttier the better". Stalking her tumblr I saw she loved skinny Steve and was interested in queer topics so I thought she wouldn't mind some art including pre-serum Steve, big Steve, a military strap-on and more... Hope you guys will all enjoy it. :)

  


  



End file.
